rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Waters Knight/Kara AMA Compliation - 6.6.2014
This is a compilation of the stuffs that went on during the AMA that Kara did today for an hour. Note: These are kinda in order. ._. *''' LINK TO SCREENSHOTS (In no particular order) '''* Q: Since my friend can't be here to ask you a question, I'm gonna pass her question on for her!~ Does Weiss have any hobbies? If so, what's her favorite? A: The only hobby I can say for sure is school work. She's a perfectionist so I can see organizing as another interest. * Q: What similarities are there between you and Kara? And would Weiss prefer xbox, PS, or PC? A: Weiss and I are pretty independent... I would see Weiss as a PC girl since she has access to surf the web and write stories or create excel spreadsheets * Q: What is/was the most challenging part of voice acting, for you personally? A: Recording "efforts" is the hardest! Which is basically sound effects of jumping, landing and fighting... it's more challenging than you would think! * Q: If you had the chance, would you switch places with Weiss for a day? Why/why not? A: YES!! Her weapon and hair make it worth it :) * Q: Would you wear Weiss' outfit? And how difficult do you think it would be to fight in it? A: ABSOLUTELY! It's a combat skirt - so not that hard * Q: What is it like to know that a lot of people around the world know your name? A: It's crazy but awesome * Q: Will we ever get to hear those two other voices you tried out for Weiss before settling on the one she has now? A: probably not... * Q: What is your favourite aspect of being Weiss? e.g. seeing the cosplayers or fan art or meeting fans or just playing the character etc. A: All of the above! Love voicing the character and meeting anyone that enjoys the show! Including cosplayers, fan art, and fans in general! * Q: What do you think motivates Weiss the most to make the choices she does? (Part 2: Do you relate to those motivations?) A: Her upbringing... and I think everyone can relate to making choices based on your past * Q: what are your favorite/least favorite things about weiss as a character? A: Favorite part about Weiss is that she is a confident girl with strong beliefs... Least favorite is that she comes off rude at times (whether intentional or not) * Q: will we learn more about the Schnee Dust Company in Volume 2? A: maybeeeeee * Q: Weiss' and your own preferred flavor of ice cream/frozen yogurt are? A: i love chocolate chip cookie dough... For some reason I can see Weiss being healthier and loving blueberry frozen yogurt * Q: If Weiss was to become romantically involved with any of the other characters, which character do you think it would be? A: hmmmmm TBA * Q: What's you're favorite shape? A: a heart! * Q: Weiss always wanted bunk beds as a kid. Did Kara have/want bunk beds as a kid? A: I always wanted bunk beds until I slept in one... I wanted top bunk but way too hot! And a pain if you need to use the restroom in the middle of the night. Bottom bunk scared me because I was worried the top bunk would fall on me * Q: Who's your favorite character in RWBY other than Weiss? A: RUBY! * Q: What is weiss's favourite colour? A: Baby blue * Q: how long did it take to find the perfect mix of bitchy and innocence for Weiss? A: Several nights alone in my apartment using the voice memo app to perfect the voice.... I'm glad you consider it the perfect mix! * Q: What do you prefer, working behind camera (costuming, makeup, switcher etc.) or acting? A: --- I prefer working behind camera :) * Q: If you where any other RWBY character which one would you be ? A: Ruby! * Q: you may remember me from my display picture, I tweeted you with my tattoo that I got in your honour would you say that you and Weiss have similar personalities? tough on the outside but a sweetheart on the inside? A: We have some similarities for sure... but I'm much nicer when it comes to communicating with people :) * Q: What led up to the events that gave Weiss her scar? A: stay tuned ;) * Q: Do you think playing Weiss has brought you closer to the other girls in rwby and has it effected your views on rt anime and voice acting in general A: Absolutely to all the questions! Voice acting takes practice and a deep understanding of the character... It's both challenging but extremely rewarding. * Q: What is your favorite part about Weiss? A: Her hair! I wish my hair would grow longer :( * Q: Hey Kara! Can we expect to see you in any future RT projects (that can or can't be discussed right now, haha) A: we will see! * Q: Before RT, did you ever expect you would end up doing what you're doing now? Like voice acting for a rapidly growing series. A: Definitely not! I am so blessed for this opportunity and grew up hating my voice! Funny how things turn out... * Q: All the questions I would have asked have already been asked, so outside of thanking you for all your work at RoosterTeeth, and for voicing one of my favorite characters, I'll ask the standard internet question. Would Weiss in your estimation rather fight 1 horse sized duck or 100 duck sized horses? A: 1 horse sized duck. for sure * Q: If you could "Freaky Friday" any other RT employee, who would it be, and why? A: Blaine- because I would love to see him try to be a girl and I would love the ability to lift heavy objects * Q: Hi Kara! What is your favourite TV show? A: Modern Family! * Q: would you ever consider coming to Scotland? A: if you pay, for sure! ;) * Q: Which character would you like to have as a sister? A: Blake :) * Q: What is Weiss's favourite season? A: Winter ;) * Q: If you could voice a character with an accent, what accent would it be? A: Russian * Q: What did you want to do with your life before ending up with RT? For a Weiss related question: did you have any concerns about going into voice acting for RWBY (fears about fan reception, how you would sound, etc.)? Good job with her so far, btw, and thanks for doing this - we appreciate it. A: I've always wanted to work in production! I had several fears about fan reception and how I would sound (I've always hated my natural voice) but altering my voice into the Weiss character made it more comfortable since I'm acting as someone else. * Q: What would Weiss have as a pet if she had one, also what is your favorite animal? Great, now I've got the image of Weiss riding into battle on a black panther using Myrtenaster as a jousting pole stuck in my head, which is pretty awesome. A: Black panther. That is my favorite animal. * Q: If Weiss could drive, what car would she have? A: White Bentley Continental GT Coupe ;) * Q: Ms. Schneeberle, how did acquire that oh so sexy scar running down your beautiful face? A: Love that name combo! And about the scar... You'll find out ;) * Q: If Weiss only had enough time to shop in one store, which one would she choose? The Weapons store or the Clothes store. A: Considering her weapon is awesome has unlimited access to ammo... She'd probably go clothes shopping ;) * Q: What Rooster teeth or Achievement Hunter series do you think Weiss would like the most? A: RWBY * Q: First of all, I really want to thank you for your time and energy for doing this AMA. There is a list of questions that I have, such as romance and etc., but I'll be kind by only asking one simply question that pertains to Weiss. What season does Weiss enjoy the most? A: Weather season? WINTER * Q: If you were to show Weiss the first season of Red vs. Blue, what would be her reaction? A: "I could take them" * Q: what was your craziest fan experience? A: Getting recognized at Disneyland and getting VIP access to the shows! My friends were very surprised. * Q: Favorite place to eat in Austin? A: TRUDY'S! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts